who is this bride?
by TNTina
Summary: in which Arthur marry's but Uther doesn't know who it is


**Title:** who is this bride?

**Rating: ** pg mild amounts of language

**Warnings: **none just cuteness

**a/n**: so I was thinking there isn't any law we know of keeping them from this happening so yay! Written from Uther's point of view sorta

Arthur was finally taking a hand in marriage, though who he refused to say whose hand it was. He trusted Arthur that he had picked a fair maiden to rule the kingdom. Arthur had been up for nights on end searching through books, records, and such, he had gotten little sleep, the poor boy was probably swamped with the process. But now, Arthur showed none of his previous features he was strong, poised at the end of the hall awaiting his bride, he looked as if nothing in the world could harm him or could they ruin this moment. He must be in love. Uther didn't know how wrong he was at the end of the hall Arthur was wrecked with nerves and questions swarmed in his head _what if I overlooked something? What if this didn't work? What if they hurt him?_ And worst of all _what if Merlin got cold feet?_

The church doors opened and a beautiful bride appeared in a white and yellow dress to match her milky pale, soft skin (that's right not Gwen). She was quiet beautiful, she had pale skin that glowed, and she was tall and thin, but at the same time graceful. A veil was covering her face so he couldn't see who he was, as she walked down the aisle, he could hear Gwen and Morgana snickering, trying to hold composure. The veil was keep on during the whole of the ceremony, which Uther thought was weird, 'was he embarrassed of her and wanted to cover her up'. He was brought back from his thoughts at the words "you may kiss the bride " 'damn I missed her name oh well as long as Arthur was happy' the veil was removed and the couple crashed together as the audience whooped and cheered and clapped. When they pulled apart he was finally able to see the face of the young bride. It was….

**MERLIN! 0_0**

(BREAK)

At the reception, everyone was full of happy chatter, thanking the newlyweds. Except Uther. He just had to break the peace; he marched up to the couple and with rage in his eyes and a stern look," what is the meaning of this...this trickery" he spat .

"we are in love, that much is a fact if you don't like it leave" was Arthurs steady reply it was more stern and true looking than when he stated it for Vivian, and for a moment Uther believed him

"This must be the work of sorcery guards!-"

"Are off duty and if loving someone with all your heart for who they are then is sorcery yes call me a sorcerer in fact, call me the best bloody sorcerer there ever was!" '_Hey isn't that my job'_ Merlin thought to himself though, but he would never speak it aloud.

"You can even have Gaius evaluated us there is no magic besides the strong connection and bond we share" Arthur's words were powerful, we was learning to talk the talk, and he was good at it but Uther was not going down without a fight. "Damnit! Arthur he's a man do you not see what is wrong here"

"I am well aware of whom he is and no, I fail to see what is wrong in this situation and he is the future queen of Camelot I suggest you respect him " Merlin pouted at that, Arthur was not about to give in and neither was Uther. "if you not going to wish a happy life then GET OUT"

"Fine but when he turns on you and you whole kingdom crumbles don't expect me to help" and with that he fled the scene with one swift movement and all darkness left

"Merlin I'm so sorry for my father, he just-"Merlin kissed him sweetly "I don't care all I care is that I get you, my greatest sorcerer"

"oh and by the way I will be making my revenge for that queen comment, and seriously Arthur, could you have picked a more frufier dress " Arthur just laughed " I thought you liked dresses it's not the first time I've seen you with one" to which Merlin replied "that was once and I was running an errand for Morgana!" Arthur kissed his queen once more then; together they received many more happy words from people and despite the outrage with Uther, both men look upon it as their happiest day together in their minds, and hearts.

Uther would just have to get over it.

End.


End file.
